Atomu Atomu no Mi
'THIS PAGE IS CREATED BY ZYVUX. DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION.' Article is a work in progress still. Introduction The Atom-Atom Fruit is a devil's fruit eaten by Aiken Yamogara. Unlike what most people think, this fruit is actually a Paramecia-Type fruit, not a Logia. This is because the user does not control atoms, but instead releases unknown energy from their body to separate atoms from one another or combine them together. Appearance The fruit looked like a purple avocado, with the swirls being extremely miniscule. Usage Aiken has some interesting attacks with this fruit. A main feature, and probably the main reason why people believe this is a Logia-type fruit, is the ability to pass through matter. However, that is only how it looks. What actually happens is the user dispels the matter on an atomic level, then reconnects it once he passes through if he chooses. However, this cannot be done on the user itself. The fruit also has ranged attacks, although the farther away the target, the weaker the effect. However, the range is extremely miniscule. Strengths A main strength of this ability is how the user cannot get hit by anything as long as he is aware of the incoming threat and has complete focus on the incoming attack. One can even stop intangible objects like ghosts, similar to Kuma's methods, albeit it being much harder. The fruit is also an effective killing technique, allowing the user to dismember an enemy into particles, making it seem as if he disappeared. Weaknesses Unlike some other Devil Fruits, this one, with proper training, can somewhat bypass the one of the main weaknesses of the fruits, depending on what he is facing. The user can use his ability to turn water into hydrogen and oxygen. As for Kairouseki, the Kairouseki in itself cannot be affected. Instead your only hope is to go for the person himself. However, this fruit has a much bigger issue. The main problem with it is how its power works. The ability to distort objects into atoms is an absoloute power, working on everything, including the user. However, if used upon the user, since it is actually a paramecia, the user will experience extreme pain. That pain can lead to loss of control of the ability, usually leading to the person suiciding by disintegrating himself. Due to that, this fruit has had one of the highest counts of fatalities among all Devil Fruits. In order to control this fruit, one must first realize that it can only be used on other objects. But it doesn't end here. Many people have died during training too, mainly by hitting themselves on accident, usually from breaking focus. It takes many years of training to not require complete focus to use some the fruit's abilities. The fruit's dismantling powers don't work very well against logias due to their reforming nature, so their ability is better off canceled first. However, the sudden separation does inflict minor damage, although it will take a lot of repeated hits for the logia user to be severly weakened.The user is usually very tired after using the abilities, so extended rest is necessary after battle. A simple strategy to win is to irritate the user so he can't focus properly. Attacks - Nil: The user fires his energy at the target via contact, using it to separate atoms from one another. At point blank range, it is guaranteed to kill, as a lot of the target's atoms are separated, making it seem as if part of him vanished. However, at even a few inches away it rapidly loses power. At 6 inches only minor damage is inflicted, and past 1 foot there is practically no effect. This attack inflicts minor against logias as they can reform their bodies from the elements separated from them, but the sudden separation inflicts minor wounds which, after a ton of repeated attacks can wear down the logia. (about 30 hits should cause a decent amount of internal injuries, but the number varies from logia to logia.) (Effective Range: up to a foot.) - Airstrike: This attack utilizes random floating particles in the air. The user pulls the particles together to create an object to throw at the enemy. Since air particles are very loosely attached, this attack has a much longer range than Nil, as that attack hits an object where the atomic bonds are stronger. Also, the longer the range, the smaller the created object. (Past 10 feet it is no larger than a grain of rice.) The density/form/shape/power of the object depends entirely on where the user is fighting. (Effective Range: 2-10 feet.) - Kanbatsu: Thia attack is used to sharpen the user's blades to perfect sharpness, allowing them to cut anything. Repeated uses will make the blade weak, however, as its thickness becomes smaller and smaller, eventually leading to breakage. This should not be used if you care about your swords and the sharpness boost lasts for only a few hits, as the blade eventually dulls back to normal. - Horo: Using this allows the user to pass through walls by dimantling and then recreating them, but this requires absolute focus and is not a viable strategy in battle at all. Jumbo Wall is a better form of defense in battle. Its main use is ease of transportation, as you don't need to use doorways now. The user must also walk in a bent-down-like position in order to limit the amount of surface area passing through the wall. -''Kami''- A slight deviation of Horo. First the user must stand perfectly still and meditate. After about 5 seconds, the ability begins. The user is cloaked in a mystical aura. Anything that touches the user will be obliterated, but the user cannot move a muscle. If used improperly, the opponent simply gets free time to set up his attack. The only way to break the user out of his form is to damage the ground underneath him or hit him with seastone. The only use for this attack is if either he is a collapsing building or similar scenario, or if the enemy cannot stop their attack and he has 5 seconds of spare time before they hit him. Overall very situational and easily backfires. Also, if the user does not break focus after losing his footing, he will hit the curtain himself and die. The reason Horo allows movement is because first of all it only covers the part of the body passing through the wall. - Jumbo Wall: The user dismantles ground particles and reassembles them as a wall in front of them. It is usually used when the user cannot focus properly for Horo to be used. The strength of this completely relies on the user's surroundings similar to how Airstrike ''works. - 'Kukan-Teki Midare': The ultimate attack. At the cost of making the user faint from exhaustion due to how much energy is used, the user releases a powerful pulse. This pulse can have a massive radius depending on the user's stamina. Due to this, the radius of absolute destruction can vary greatly. The pulse splits ANY particles it comes into contact with, leaving a very thick fog after usage. (Excluding pyrobloin, of course.) Once the fog dissapates, all that will be left is a perfect sphere in which nothing but the user remains. It is as if everything in the sphere was deleted. (Effective Range: 5-30 feet, depending on the user's stamina. If used late into the battle like most ultimate moves, this one is very weak and probably won't exceed 7 feet.) (on another note, the user can use up more of his stamina on certain attacks to increase their range, like if he doubles the normal amount of energy used on Nil, he will have a slightly longer range. However, this is not recommended, as you tire way too fast and it is better to keep your short range but still have stamina left to move around.) Trivia - Even though the user can prevent their weakness to water, they cannot swim. If they use their power to nullify water, it would be like falling through the air, as the water becomes a gas. - Stamina-boosting drugs help the user greatly increase their strength, at the cost of the drug's side effects of course. - The fruit is an effective deception tool. By using ''Horo, the user confuses others by making it look like he is a Logia passing through objects, when in fact that is not true, as he is a Paramecia. Same applies to water. If the user fully concentrates, then it looks like water evaporates when it hits him thanks to Horo, but if you break his concentration, he drowns. - Originally, the concept for Kukan-Teki Midare involved a radius equal to that of an island around the size of Terror Bark, but was scratched due to how godlike it was. At its current level, it would take about 2000 stamina boosters to make such a radius, something not humanly possible. For the average human body, more than 3 stamina boosters at a time can cause your heart to explode from all the energy. Just 1 boost already has harmful side effects after it wears off. Category:7 Days Notice Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit